1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a pick-up system having method and structural aspects for collecting liquids, such as for example, spilled oil, from the surface of bodies of water.
2. Prior Art
Various types of retriever devices have been employed in the past to separate and collect pollutants from the surface of water. Such apparati have, in general, been unable to perform efficiently in wave conditions due to inherent design flaws and a lack of stability in open waters. These devices generally are also unable to collect the surface liquid in an efficient concentrated form, often gathering large amounts of water at the same time. In addition, the prior art, as a whole, does not operate over a great enough area to practically handle very large oil and chemical spills.